The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series
The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series is a series of parody videos based on The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, created by adamwestslapdog. Being a parody, the series' plotline features several changes from the original, some of which only barely resemble the original storyline. Footage for the series consists of clips from online speedruns, and all the dialogue is performed by the creator. Despite its low production level, the series has achieved much popularity on YouTube. Plot Outset The series begins with the Great Dooku Tree sending Navi to awaken Link and become his fairy (and get a squirrel out of him in exchange for a sacred Emerald). However, before Link can get too far into the tree, he lights a fire with his Dooku Stick and burns the entire forest down, blaming the incident on Gannondorf -who was saving children. Before Link can get away, however, he is confronted by Saria, who gives him a Fairy Ocarina and confesses her love for Whoopie Goldberg, causing Link to run away and head for Castle Town for no apparent reason. The Great Cataclysm After narrowly escaping from Kaepora Gaebora, Link and Navi arrive in Castle Town and meet Malon and Mario. In order to gain access into Hyrule Castle, they steal the broken milk cartons and get a job for the Royal Family. However, before they can do so, Link sees Princess Zelda for the first time and falls in love with her (though the infatuation is one-sided). Zelda then instructs Link and Navi to get the three Spiritual Stones for her to stop the evil orphanage builder Gannondorf (though only because she thinks they're pretty). With that, they are escorted out. Soon, Link arrives in Kakariko Village and climbs Death Mountain (though not without some delay from a soldier) and meets with the party-happy Darunia, who tells him to feed his giant pet Dodongo and listen to his 74 songs about partying. During their efforts to feed Dodongo, though, Link accidently feeds it a Bomb, but still gets his Spiritual Stone. Later, in the Zora's Domain, Link and Navi meet King Zora XVI, who sends them into Lord Jabu-Jabu to retrive his daughter, but they wind up killing the giant fish's brain. However, Princess Ruto is rescued, and hands over the Stone (and her heart) to the pair. With all the stones in hand, Link returns to Zelda, but finds her on the run from the well-intentioned Gannondorf, and has to go into the Temple of Time to await his punishment. Unfortunately, Link's curiosity cannot be contained, and he pulls out the Master Sword, granting Gannondorf access to the Sacred Realm while Link is frozen. When he wakes up seven years later, Rauru makes him go and get the other six Sages to build a magic bridge (even though he could hire a bridgebuilder) because he has the Triforce of Courage. Before he sets out however, Sheik shows up and informs Link that Gannondorf found out his ancestry and turned Hyrule into a nightmare. Awakening of the Sages Upon obtaining the Mini-Rocket Launcher, Link goes to the Forest Temple and duels Phantom Ganon, emerging victorious (thanks to Wii Sports) and reveals Saria as the Sage of Forest. After a filler episode (wherein Link obtains Epona and meets Luigi), Link and Navi return to Death Mountain to free the Gorons and obtain the MC Hammer. Once Volvagia the country-singing dragon, is defeated, Darunia is revealed to be the Sage of Fire, and sends Link to the Water Temple to rescue the Sage of Water. While there, Link decides to meet Dark Link, who turns out to be his equivalent from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series. After the defeat of the abomination and subsequently, Morpha, Link declines an offer of marriage from Princess Ruto and moves on. Back in Kakariko, Link finds Sheik under attack from Bongo Bongo, and almost gets himself killed in the process, but gets back at the angry drummer in the Shadow Temple and rescues the Sage of Shadow, Impa. Soon, the duo wind up in Gerudo Valley, where they have a short, strange adventure before moving onto the Spirit Temple to save Nabooru from Shredder in the past and Twinrova in the future. Upon killing the old ladies, Link and Navi return to the Temple of Time to find Sheik, who reveals himself to be Zelda in disguise (though Link doesn't really catch on). However, before the Sage of Light can do much, she is kidnapped by Gannondorf, and is taken to his castle, causing Link to rush off after her. Final Battle In Ganon's Castle, Zelda requests that Gannondorf play a happier song on his organ, giving Link a boost in moral during his final confrontation. Using his purple magic, Gannondorf keeps Navi out of the fight, but is not able to keep Link from defeating him or his vow from causing his castle from falling on his head. However, he resurfaces as Ganon, and knocks the Master Sword away; however, Link had thought to obtain the Biggoron Sword, and easily defeats him, condemning Gannondorf to an eternity with adamwestslapdog. With Ganon defeated, Zelda hosts a party in Link's honor (which he is not allowed to attend) and forces him to go back in time. Suddenly, Navi leaves forever, and Link is left alone to give Zelda the news of Gannondorf's plans (which she is not interested in). Characters Main Characters *Link: Portrayed in this series as a thickheaded idiot, Link has a tendency to charge into action without any thought, say incredibly stupid things that any everyone around him, and is normally completely ignorant of his surroundings. He has a tendency to dream up inane ideas, including, but not limited to: taking the Master Sword to become King of England, imagining Dark Link as the Mr. T version of himself, and completely missing the reveal that Zelda and Sheik are on and the same. Despite his flaws, Link still manages to fulfill his role as the Hero of Time. *Navi: Link's fairy companion, Navi is portrayed as one of the few intelligent people in Hyrule, and is constantly annoyed by Link's actions. Despite her role as his companion, she repeatedly insults Link and causes him bodily harm. However, she continuously fills her role of helping Link throughout the adventure. *Zelda: The Princess of Hyrule and the Sage of Light, Zelda is seen as a spoiled brat by most during her childhood, but Link sees her as the epitome of perfection. Unfortunately, Zelda does not share his feelings, and verbealy assaults him at every chance. In the future, she appears to have grown up, but still harbors negative feelings towards Link. *Gannondorf: The main villain of the series, Gannondorf initially was a good man with a questionable quest to raise the crime rate in Hyrule. However, once Link accidently sealed himself away, Gannondorf got his hands on the Triforce and discovered his ancestry, becoming the King of Evil. Unlike in the main series, his past as a stand-up comedian gives him time for several strange jokes whenever he appears. Category:Zelda Culture